capitulo 9
by GHEIZA
Summary: Aqui, haya... y siempre


Aquí, haya….y siempre

CAPITULO 9

WASHINGTON

El viernes 25 de octubre, en el # 1309-6 de Taylor St. en Washington D. C. Anthony Dinozzo, empezó a narrar a su jefe, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lo que había pasado en su vida en los últimos meses, porque, de ser una persona comunicativa, optimista, alegre, se había convertido ahora en un hombre gris, distinto, al Tony Dinozzo, que todos conocían. Y Todos extrañaban.

Jefe, antes de empezar quiero que sepa, que nunca quise, -quisimos-, corrigió, romper sus reglas, especialmente la 12, las regalas de su equipo, nosotros respeta…, fue interrumpido por Gibbs. -Tony-, -lo sé-. Y daba al hombre más joven, una mirada de comprensión, la cual este agradeció en silencio.

Era muy difícil, para Tony aceptar que desde que Ziva se fue, El l había perdido el entusiasmo, el gusto por hacer su trabajo, y el deseo de seguir adelante solo, es cierto que, que antes de Berlín, también estaba solo, pero el hecho de saber que Ella estaría ahí, siendo la luz que lo iluminaba era suficiente para estar motivado, y sentirse dueño del universo. Y con esa sensación de desolación que últimamente lo acompañaba a todas partes y a toda hora del día comenzó a platicar con Gibbs. -¡jefe¡-, ¡ No sé qué sucedió¡, -¡no sé qué paso¡-. ¡El tiempo pasa y pasa y aun hoy, ahora, no sé qué ocurrió ¡ dijo Tony en tono más que desesperado. Y continúo su narración. -No sé, que dije-, -no sé qué hice-, -o si fue algo que no dije-, -o algo que no hice-, ¡ pero no entiendo nada, -¡lo único que sé, es que siento un maldito agujero en el estómago, que cada que respiro, me duele¡-, -que cada que hablo me duele¡-, -¡que cada que recuerdo me duele -. Y no sé cómo detenerlo, - ¡intento e intento y no consigo superarlo! Por el contrario entre más quiero entender, más me lleno de dudas, de coraje, de impotencia, de rabia-. Hizo una pausa, para recuperar la firmeza de su vos. Si al menos supiera porque Ziva se fue?, ¿porque me dejo?, bajo el tono de su vos, y añadió : ¿porque me mintió?, dijo esto más en tono de reclamo que de pregunta. ¿Porque? Mejor me hubiera dicho que no me amaba, y ambos hubiéramos seguido nuestros caminos. Y empezó a relatar en tono pausado, lento, de tal forma que no le doliera tanto recordar.

Ziva estaba vulnerable en esos días, -usted lo recordara-, en el avión cuando íbamos hacia Berlín, me confió algunas cosas de su infancia, sobre su padre, sus hermanos muertos, y sobre Orli Elbaz. Pensé que el platicar esas vivencias, la tranquilizaría, así que la deje desahogarse. Yo estaba preocupado, la sentía insegura y temía por la misión para atrapar a Bodnar. Ziva también lamento no haberme incluido en la investigación clandestina que ella y McGee habían hecho para encontrar a Bodnar. Explico que tenía sus razones, que ella sabía cómo opera Mozzad, y todos sus ex agentes, que si era descubierta tratarían de hacerle daño, a quien la ayudaba. - Y aunque ese fue un gancho al hígado para para mi ego, creo que tenía razón-, -al novato no lo atrapan-. Este comentario causo una ligera curvatura en la boca de Gibbs.

Tony bajo la mirada y guardo silencio unos minutos. Trataba de resolver como proseguir. Gibbs, espero pacientemente, sabía que a Tony le costaba un mundo, expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Eran tan similares ¡ Cuando Tony levanto la mirada, Gibbs, sintió una punzada en el pecho, la mirada de Tony era de completa desolación, y en su lagrimal había empezado acumularse agua, que brillaba en el verde de sus ojos, por lo que parecía que estos estuvieran cubiertos por una capa de humedad. - Jefe - dijo Tony, haciendo una pausa, para no ser traicionado por la humedad de sus ojos-. Jefe, repitió, -Yo la amo-, -no se desde cuándo y ahora que decidió marcharse, siento que no puedo seguir, es como si se hubiera llevado consigo el aliento que da vida, , - ¡tengo un dolor aquí- señalado con el dedo índice el corazón y guardo silencio de nuevo. Ahora fue Gibbs, quien bajo la mirada y puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de Tony. Pasaron unos minutos para que Tony volviera a pronunciar palabras.

Estábamos en el hotel….y

BUENOS AIRES.

Era el atardecer en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina, y Ziva David estaba lista para tomar un baño de tina. Hacía varios meses que no disponía de tiempo suficiente para relajarse con un baño de burbujas, tanto que ahora se daba cuenta que no disponía de un difusor para poner aceites de sésamo o asares y relajarse, aspirado su aroma. Aneriormente, cada que podía lo hacia de esa manera. Había ambientado el cuarto de baño de tal forma que parecía que estaba pasando una velada romántica, bajo la cortina de la ventana por la que entraba una luz gris, proveniente del Este de Buenos Aires, cerró la puerta del vestidor que daba a su recamara, y como el tocador estaba separado del vestidor por un muro de cristal templado gris obscuro, el baño quedo a media luz. Sustituyo el difusor de aceites con una Vela aromática de Geranio, que con el vapor que empezaba a acumularse, desprendía un agradable olor que invadía el ambiente; del vestidor provenía una suave música, que invitaba a la paz interior. Se introdujo en la tina, sintiendo en principio el agua caliente. Puso una pequeña almohada de silicona, en la base de la tina y se recostó. Transcurridos unos minutos sintió como su cuerpo agradeció las bondades de agua caliente y el ambiente de paz. Cerró los ojos, aspiro el aroma, y disfruto la música.

Habían pasado solo minutos de esa paz, cuando Ziva sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, he hizo su apareció esa sensación de melancolía que era ya habitante asidua en su pecho y corazón. Su rostro dibujo angustia y sin abrir los ojos, se trasladó al Hotel de Berlín, donde había sido tan feliz con Tony. Recordó cuando El, le pidió que se recostaran juntos unos minutos mientras llegaba el momento de partir asía un bar, donde según información obtenida por el contacto de Ziva, Adam Heshell, podrían encontrar ahí a Bodnar. Ella le dijo - no puedo dormir-, entonces cruzaron un dialogo entre revelador y coqueto, Ella colgando la ropa de El en el closet y El, agradeciendo cierta información sobre los favores que Ziva David hace, cuando tiene un hombre. Tony quería continuar con la plática del avión, pero sus parpados pesaban tanto, que hacía imposible que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos, entonces le dedico una leve sonrisa, y le dijo: -estoy cansado- y añadió -no cabe duda que los años no pasan en vano-, ¿verdad?. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y agrego: -descansa un poco, duérmete un rato, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de salir-, -Yo te despierto-.

Ziva se arregló, mientras Tony dormía, se puso un vestido negro suelto, ceñido con un ligero cintillo de la misma tela, con manga larga abierta desde el hombro hasta el puño. El vestido era sencillo pero sexy, se alació el cabello y se aplicó un ligero maquillaje. Volteo asía la pared y vio el reloj, era tiempo de despertar a Tony, era extraño, ¡sentía tanto tener que hacerlo!, sabía que Él estaba agotado y había sido poco el tiempo de descanso. Se acercó a la cama, se inclinó un poco y con suave vos, susurro: -Tony-, -Tony-, repitió. El abrió los ojos, trato de incorporarse rápido, sintió un poco de pena que ella lo hubiera visto dormido, en otras ocasiones no le hubiera importado esto, pero en esta ocasión, era diferente, no entendió porque, pero se sintió avergonzado.. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama unos segundos y le dijo: -en unos minutos estoy listo-. Se dirigió hacia el baño, puso distancia entre ellos, y en la puerta del tocador le dijo: - ¡Ziva, te ves muy linda!-. Ziva se sonrojo.


End file.
